


The Sound of Silence

by maggiesbell



Category: FBI (TV 2018)
Genre: (that show is one of my faves i really recommend it), Angst, Angst without a happy ending, Gen, I need to write more fics that’s not angst but I seriously have no ideas, Possible Character Death, So yeah, ambiguous ending, i guess this is sorta sad, i have a tendency to write sad fics when i'm sad, inspired by an episode of Flashpoint, so if anyone have any prompts (angst or not) hmu in my tumblr ask, which is what happened here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 20:26:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19731163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maggiesbell/pseuds/maggiesbell
Summary: Maggie finds that death is terribly lonely. (Warning: possible character death).





	The Sound of Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Just a general warning that this is kinda depressing, I guess. It is a possible character death fic, after all.

_Click._ The sound, despite all of its disastrous implications, lingered in the air for only a second. How absurd it was, that such a small sound could be synonymous with a death sentence. 

The silence that followed was so heavy Maggie feared it might suffocate her. It very well could. unless she gave in to her lungs’ demands for air and dared breathe, disturbing the quiet. Ironic how what she needed to live might be the very thing that killed her. Nevertheless, instincts would overtake her body in the end. It was unavoidable. By prolonging the wait, the heaves would only grow more violent. So, she took a leap of faith. With a great amount of prudence, she took a controlled breath, allowing herself to live a little longer.

But she knew. 

Regardless of still she kept her body or if she called in the cavalry, this was it. Whether it was in a minute or in hours when her body succumbed to exhaustion, the room would be torn apart the moment her weight shifted. And she would be at the epicenter of destruction. This was it; today was the day she died.

In the whirlwind of emotions that overwhelmed her, between the fear and anger, the regrets and sadness, it was the utter loneliness of her situation that prevailed. As precedented by previous encounters, Dean’s creations were merciless. They didn’t leave surviours; she’d seen them take bomb technicians and first responders. Good people. It didn’t mean the bureau wouldn’t exhaust all options to see if she was savable, but their attempts would be futile. In reality, calling for backup would unnecessarily endanger people. She couldn’t be responsible for that. So, she had to do this alone, and she needed to get OA out of the building.

“I need backup,” she said into her comms, grateful she managed to keep her voice steady. “Dean took off into the forest. Running south.”

It was a weak lie. Judging by the trash and weeks old takeaway surrounding her, Dean had abandoned the cabin when he had begun his terror spree. OA theorized he was operating from a hub closer to the city rather than a cabin in the middle of nowhere. Splitting up had felt safe. If they were lucky, they would find something that could pinpoint the next target, but they wouldn’t find Dean himself.

Yet, OA didn’t question her improbable claim. Not that he had any reason not to, as far as he was aware; he fully trusted her. Always did. He’d never hesitate to have her back, which made lying feel all the more bitter.

She wondered if he’d ever forgive her. If given the choice, he’d want to know. He wouldn’t give up on her. He’d hold on to hope, and he would stay with her. Always the loyal one. It could easily prove fatal for him, so she robbed him of that, as well as an opportunity to say goodbye. It might be unkind, but it was a necessary cruelty — she wouldn’t let him jeopardize his life for the slim chance of saving hers — but it wouldn’t make the pain any less for either of them. 

Pain. She sent a prayer to the skies, asking for it to be painless. That it would be over in a millisecond. She found some solace in having the extra reassurance, but it did little to soothe her emotional pain as she grieved the rest of her life. She supposed that it was perhaps too much to ask for the absolval of grief. Grief was ferocious. 

She thought she’d made peace with death a long time ago. She was aware of its ever-present presence, looming in the shadows of her job; Jason had been a painful reminder of that. The only resemblance of control she had over it was to make preparations for it. So, she made sure her affairs were always in order, and she had taken the time to write letters to the people she loved and cared for. They were a contingency plan, a way to make up for unsaid goodbyes if she got killed. Knowing important words wouldn’t be left unspoken, that a piece of her would remain, brought her comfort whenever sher endangered her life. Yet, with all her preparations, there was still fear and grief. She didn’t want to go.

_I want to stay._ She felt a tear run down her cheek. And another. And another. She didn’t fight it, surrendering to her grief as tears streamed down her face. Staying quiet proved itself impossible as a sob caught in her throat, causing her to make a small sound.

“Maggie?” There was a tinge of concern to OA’s voice. “You alright?”

Hearing his voice made the loneliness all the more apparent. Although she had her priorities clear, there was still a selfish part of her that yearned to tell him the truth. She didn’t want to be alone. Company was however not a luxury she could afford.

She cleared her throat. “Where are you?”

There was a beat as he presumably oriented himself. “By the ‘trespassers will be shot’ sign.” 

They’d walked past it earlier, a self-made, shabby looking thing at the end of the property line. It was far enough. He wouldn’t be harmed, protected by distance. He was safe. In her mind, that was all that mattered.

_Okay,_ she thought, _this is it_ . Her chance before he grew suspicious, or before her bravery escaped her. This was her final moments. She held back another sob. _This is for the best,_ she reminded herself. Nobody else would be hurt. Eventually, everything would be alright. _I got this._

She let out a shaky breath. “OA?” 

“Yeah?” The worry was more present in his voice this time. If only he knew.

For the first time since the _click_ , she dared lift her gaze. Being able to dictate what the last thing she’d ever see gave her a small resemblance of control over her fate. Anything would surpass a deranged killer’s scraps and half-eaten pizzas at this point. 

Ultimately, she fixated on the lonely potted plant occupying the window still. And in that moment, she thought it was the most beautiful thing she’d ever seen. She offered the plant a small smile, a sudden wave of calm spreading through her and ridding her of any fear and sadness. A last moment of beauty and acceptance, without pain. Seemed her prayer had worked, after all.

“Maggie?”

She closed her eyes. “I’m sorry, Omar.”

And then she took a step forward.

**Author's Note:**

> Hence the possible character death. Maybe she survives through the miracle of storytelling, or maybe not. Who knows (besides me). I have an ending/continuance planned in my head, but I think I’ll rather leave this open so that you can decide for yourself. At least for now.
> 
> Thank you for reading. :)


End file.
